Remember Me: Remix
by OutlawEX
Summary: A rewritten version of the first story in A Starlit Sonata. "See what happens when Lymle gets Faize a very special gift."


Well, hey there. It's been a while!

...Hey, don't look at me like that. I wasn't gone because I wanted to be, okay? D:

Here, here. Let me explain. So, I was trying to trick out my lap top, and to say the least: I messed up. I got cocky, and tried doing stuff, that I should have taken precautions for. What happened was, I changed the RAM without first touching something metal to pull the static off of me. So, time comes to turn on the computer, and BAM! Motherboard gets shot.

Anyway, I was without a lap top for a while, and just recently got a new one, so now I can write again! Woo!

On to the story! This is a rewritten version of a story I wrote a while back. Hope everyone likes it. :]

* * *

Remember Me

"Faize, take off that stupid cape!" Lymle urged, with sharp dissatisfaction.

"You still think it looks bad?" The green haired boy asked, turning his eyes toward his cape.

"Yeah," the small girl replied, with a grimace. "I really hate it, 'kay?" She added sourly. It was quiet for a moment. The two stared at one another, acidly.

"Well, what is so bad about it, then?" The Eldarian inquired, finally.

"It's ugly," the girl explained, simply.

"What about it makes it so ugly?"

"Everything!"

The boy shook his head, defeated, once again. "You understand that pestering me about it only makes me that much more inclined upon wearing it, yes?" He asked her with a smug grin. The child grunted, as she stomped her foot, then stammered out of their room, mumbling hateful words under her breath.

The truth was: she didn't really believe the cape looked bad on him. No, her motives for complaining were much deeper than just how he looked in it. The real reason was that she was jealous. She was aware that every time Faize set eyes on the cape it would make him think of the girl who had given it to him. Just the thought of it disgruntled her.

She paced around the recreation room, plotting a way to get rid of the wretched accessory.

Edge Maverick and Reimi Saionji sat across the room, watching the Lemurisian march back and forth.

"Do you think something is wrong?" The first officer turned to Edge, with a worried expression.

"What makes you say that?" The captain asked, with a brow raised.

"She's been at that for a while," she explained, looking back towards the small girl.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to check up on her."

As the childhood friends made their route across the room, Lymle was suddenly struck with an idea. _Maybe I could give him something that makes him think of me when he looks at it,_ the girl thought to herself. She had zoned-out as she pondered something she could get the boy.

"Earth to Lym. Lymle?" Edge's voice interrupted her train of thought. She looked up with a bewildered expression.

"Edgie?" She spoke, confused.

"Is everything alright?" The blonde asked, warmly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, 'kay?"

The man turned toward the older girl. "See? She's alright."

"What were you thinking about?" Reimi asked, completely ignoring Edge.

The little girl turned her head, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Well..." She trailed off, thinking of a way to explain her thoughts. "If you really cared about somebody, what kinda' gift would you get them, to make them think of you?" The girl finally asked, meekly.

Reimi fell silent in thought, for a moment. Even Edge seemed to be deep in thought over the girl's question. "I would make them something. You know, to make it more personal," the woman answered with a smile.

"Yeah, and add some sort of message they won't find until later," the captain added, with a nod.

"'Kay," the girl replied, cheerfully. She made a dash for the stairs, without another word.

The dark haired woman turned to the man, next to her. "Do you think this 'somebody' is Faize?" She giggled.

"There's not a doubt, in my mind," Edge grinned.

* * *

After Faize had left their room, Lymle made sure she locked the door. She waddled toward her bed, to grab her wand, which she kept next to it. She carefully cut a strip off of her favorite ribbon, that she kept tied around her wand, at all times. She dabbed her magical brush into a small vial of symbol paint, then began writing on the strip of fabric. Finally, she rolled the fabric into a long strip, and then made a series of intricate knots down it.

She gazed upon her handy-work with a smug grin of success.

After about an hour, the door slid open, and Faize entered their room. The girl hopped up from her bed, and walked toward him, her hands behind her back to conceal the gift. "Faize, I made you a present," the small girl said shyly, as she held out her creation.

The look on the boy's face was one of shock. He had never seen Lymle behave this way, toward him. He reached for the gift, reluctantly, not entirely sure what to expect next.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" The girl asked, nervously. The Eldarian only nodded, lost for words. He wasn't even exactly sure what "it" was yet. She reached toward his wrist, then tied the fabric around it. "Don't ever take it off, 'kay?" She commanded. Again, he nodded, still unaware of the right words to say.

"Thank you, Lymle," he finally squeezed out, bowing his head slightly.

"You're welcome, 'kay?" She replied, happily. Then, as unexpectedly as usual, she trotted out of the room.

* * *

One day, while training in the storage room, Lymle's gift came loose from Faize's wrist. While trying to put it back on, a knot came undone... then another, and another. The knots apparently could not stay tied without the support of the one next to it. Alas, there was nothing holding it closed. Curiously, he opened it. Inside it, he found several Lemurisian symbols. He stared at them a moment, trying to recall some of his brief lessons with Lymle over her written language.

The Eldarian gasped. He had deciphered the symbols. "A world without you, is one I could not live in. I love you Faize," he read aloud. By this time, his normally pale face, was rich with several shades of pink.

After he walked around the ship for several minutes, he had finally managed to track down Lymle. She was sleeping alone, on the bench facing the window, in the recreation room. He sat down on the bench, next to her, then gave her a gentle nudge.

"What is it, Faize?" She demanded, grumpily, as she sat up. "I was taking nappy time."

"I was just wondering if you would mind putting this back on for me," he explained, holding out the fabric, so that that the message was facing her. The girl gasped. She wasn't expecting him to find the message so quickly. She nodded weakly, as she took the parchment from his hand. She began remaking the pattern, but was quickly interrupted.

The boy had put his lips on her own, his hand pressed gently against her cheek. The part of her that pretended to hate Faize wanted to pull away, yet the dominant part of her refused. She closed her eyes and accepted the kiss with her own. After a minute or two, the violate eyed boy pulled back.

"You know Lymle... as much as I would like to deny it, the feeling is mutual," he spoke to her in almost a whisper. The girl nodded with a wry smile. She would have answered, however, she understood that some things were better left unspoken. She leaned her head against the boys shoulder, and drifted back into slumber.

On the other side of the room, Edge Maverick and Reimi Saionji peered over a bench that they had been hiding behind. "Looks like everything worked out for them, huh?" The captain whispered, with an accomplished smile.

"Yep," Reimi agreed, her eyes tearing. She was a sucker for romantic moments.

"What cha' two doin', back there?" Meowed a very familiar voice, in nothing close to a whisper.

The two put a finger over their lips, in unison, and hissed _Shhh. _But, it was too late.

"What's going on, back there?" Lymle asked, turning around along with Faize. "What don't people understand about 'nappy time'?" She complained.

Edge meowed, trying to play the crime off as a cat.

"Nice try, Edge, but we can clearly see that Meracle is right there." Faize remarked, completely aware of the situation. Though he might have usually grown upset, he turned his attention toward what was in front of him. Nappy time.

~Fin

* * *

Writing this a second time made me smile just as much as it did the first time. :)

So yeah, I rewrote this one for a contest, in the Faize X Lymle group. If you're a fan of the couple and not signed up, I recommend you do so. But yeah, anyways, the theme was "The Holidays" essentially, so I decided a story about gift giving and being with those you care for, was perfect for this... plus, I had written one before! DOUBLE SCORE!

If you want to see the original version of this check it out on . I hope you all enjoyed it! Laters~


End file.
